Who loves whom?
by kiekitt
Summary: Sakura and Itachi story. Sakura know Itachi when she was 7. Everyone tells her it was a dream. Will she figer it out that it is real? Or will she keep on thinking it as a dream? sorry the frist chapter is short.
1. The dream or flash back?

/Dream /Flash back/

Itachi walking though the training grounds of the Akatsuiki hideout, when he saw a child with pink hair looked lost. He smiled and took her to the hideout. "What is your name?" he asked kindly. The pink hair girl looked up at him and looked a bit worry. "I am not supposes to be talking to people" She said shyly "Well you can trust me," He said as he started to actives his sharingan looking at the little girl who just stood there in fear. "My name Is Sakura I am 7 years old" She said looking away.

"Good now come with me let me see what village you belong to," He said smiling a little knowing she doses not knows who he is. "I belong to Konaha The Leaf Village," She said fast. Itachi stops and looked at her. "Di—did you say Konaha?" He asked. She nodded and looked up at him once more. She sighs and looked down at her feet.

/End of dream/ and flash back/

Sakura woke up her bed in Konaha in cold sweat as she is now 16 years old "What the fuck?" she cursed to herself. She looked at her clock it was 3 am in the morning. She sighs and got up. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water and wonder if it was real or fake. The dream kept hunting her for that last 9 years. People say it was just a dream when she happens to get back home. She sighs and took the glass back with her back to bed. Sakura lay in the bed for 30 minutes before going back to sleep.

Sakura woke up. It seems as a min since she went back to sleep. She looked at the time it was way passed her dead line to meet the Hokage. Sakura threw her covers over onto the floor and rushed to get herself ready. She wonder about her dream last night was it a dream or was it fake? Sakura went out and did a few hand signs. She arrived in the office bowing.

"I am so sorry that I am late my lady" She said

"Your late are you going to be starting to act like Kakashi?" The Hokage asked in an angry mood (Meaning she is drunk)

"No Miss Tsunade-sensei" she said to her teacher

"Good now there is a mission I want you to go to but Naruto, Sai and Kakashi will be joining you" The blond hair woman said not looking up at her student "Well off you go the others are waiting for you by the gate so hurry" She said waving Sakura off.

Sakura bowed and disappeared and grabs her stuff to join the guys on her mission.

Please review it. I would love your in put


	2. We meet again

Who loves whom?

Sakura and Itachi

Chapter 2: We meet again

Naruto and Sai were looking at Sakura who just arrived. "You're starting to be like Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said teasing her. "Shut up Naruto" She said swing her fist at him. Naruto has gotten smart and dogged it. "Miss me! Miss me! Now you got to kiss me!" he said laughing.

"NARUTO" Sakura said in a piss off mood. Sai step in and smack him across the head. "Leave her alone. It is not like you be some were late" He said in a calm way.

"You're taking her side because you like her" Naruto said rubbing his head were Sai smacked him

Kakashi looked up from his book and sighs. "When you three are done fooling around we have a mission to for fill" He said putting his book up in his many pockets on his vest. He motions them to follow him. They nodded and followed.

In the trees near by Itachi was watching them. He sighs knowing Sakura would not remember him. He followed them till they got to their designation point. He sighs and went back to the Akatsuiki hideout.

"**ITACHI-CHAN" his leader called over the intercom a pissed off mood. Itachi knew that he was in trouble but he didn't care. He went to the leader's room and walked in. **

"**Itachi-chan, where have you been?" Pain asked. "I was –" Itachi started "IF you say that you were watching that pink green eye freak you're going to be in trouble. Understand?" he said not looking up from the paper work. Itachi nodded and sighs. "What am I suppose to say then?" he asked not wanting to hear the answer. **

Pein didn't seem to know what Itachi asked. "Well I am leavening now," he said walking away. "If you want her then steal her" his leader said. Itachi pretend not to hear but he smirked. "I think I will just do that" He though and walked out. He went to his room and started to make plans.

Meanwhile after helping a neighbor village, Sakura decided to stay and see if they need help to clean up. When she was done she walked thought the forest on the way home.

Itachi watched her for a bit before aping in front of her. "Hello My cherry blossom" He said

Sakura looked at him and realized that it was not a dream he was real. "I have to thank you for what you did with me at age 7" she said looking down. Itachi was amazed that she remembers him for long ago. "There is no thanks but to do this" He said kissing her then putting her into sleep ginjustu and took her to the hideout of the Akatsuiki. He laid her down on to his bed and smiled. "Sakura welcome to your new home" Itachi said smiling. He took the ginjustu off of her she was still asleep.

Hidan knocked on the door then opening and looked to see a sleeping pink head girl sleeping in Itachi's bed. "So that the bitch Itachi? The one you found long time ago?" Hidan asked smiling almost in a laughing matter.

Itachi looked at Hidan with a cold look. "Don't talk about her like that. Unless you know what good for you" He said turning back to Sakura "How did you get in here any ways?"

"You got to be joking right? You leave your door open like that then you will have everyone in here" Hidan said as Itachi turn around and looked at the open door. "Well on your way out close it" Itachi said

"Hai" Hidan said walking out before he did "You better put a bracelet on her so she dose not get lose and comes kills us all" He said closing the door. Itachi knew Hidan was right. He went to his dresser and grabs a bracelet then put it on her arm. All he could do is to sit there and watch her sleep. He became sleepily too after awhile. So he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"WHERE IS SAKURA?" Lady Hokage yelled at the AMBU "We don't know madam" the leader said "WELL FIND HER" she yelled and dismiss them out of her site.

Kakashi was there so were Naruto and Sai. They all three stayed silences for a bit before Tsunade looked at them. "Find any information that you three can get," she said calmly "Hai" They all three said and disappear in a cloud of smoke. "Be careful," She said looking down a picture that Tsunade had of her student when she first came to her. She smiled

/Flash back/

"Hello Sakura" Tsunade said smiling at her

"Hello Lady Hokage" Sakura said smiling back "You wanted to see me?" She asked. "Yes Sakura I would love for you to be my student if you don't mine being a medic" She said.

Sakura's eyes just lit up and form a big smile like Naruto "I would love to" she said

The blond hair woman smiled too and looked up. She laughed at Sakura exertion. The green eye girl went back to her old self. "Good I start teaching you tomorrow"

/End Flash back/

Tsunade smiled at it and went back to her work but her mine just keep wondering off to Sakura. She sighs and tries to force herself to work.

Naruto looked down guilty as soon as he was out of the office. "I should of not of been mean to Sakura this morning" he said. "But I vow to bring her back with out harm done" he said growling with fire into his eyes.

"Naruto Hush" Sai said growling at him "Kakashi is getting in formation from the people who she might of helped" Looking back at Kakashi who was nodding and bowing in thanks.

"No one seen her after a few hours after we lifted" Kakashi said sadly


	3. What happen is the past,Stay in the past

Chapter 3

What happen in the past, Stays in the past.

Sakura woke up in Itachi's bed with a good sleep written across her face. She looked up and realized that she were she was. _Omg! I am back in here?_ She though _Well it been a long time ago so I guess I could stay._ Sakura looked over and found Itachi lying right next to her. _**Oh baby here I come. **_Her inner said.

"_Shut up" _Sakura though. _**"Oh come on I know you want to touch him."**_ Her inner replies with a good come back. _"No I don't"_ Sakura said out loud. _**"What ever. When you are ready tell me. I will be here" **_inner said disappearing _"God dang you Inner"_ Sakura though and looked at Itachi who was still asleep.

She realized that her body is weak. She looked on her arm and saw a bracelet. "AHHH" She screamed "A bracelet that pulls my charka out of my body" she said scared. Itachi woke up started "What? What wrong?" He asked "THIS" She yelled holding up her arm with the bracelet on it.

"Oh!" He chuckled a little. "I had to put it on you so you don't try to kill the people that are here" Itachi said. "Well May be if I didn't get treated to roughly I would of said anything." She growled.

"Oh really?" He asked raising an eye brow "You're getting treated roughly?" he moving his body over to hers and started to kiss her neck. Sakura moan as he did. "Remember what I did to you when you came back here with me?" he asked in a husky lush's voice. "N-No" she mangiest to get it out

/Flash back/

Itachi carried her to his room and lay her down gently. "So you're seven? I am 12 years old" he said looking down on her body. He growled a little. He started to rub his hand on her creamy soft skin. Sakura just froze in her spot. Her body felt so good. "So cherry blossoms what do you think?" he asked. She could not speak or move. All she knew that this guy made her feel good. Itachi giggle at her.

She shook her head and smiled. "It feels nice" she said "Well good. I am announcing that you are mine to keep." He said and kissed her lightly making her shiver.

/End of flash back/

Sakura comply forgot about that she was his. She fell in love with Sasuke after she returns. Now he ran off she has no one that will treat her right. She sighs and looked at Itachi who was still kissing her neck passably. Sakura could not help continues to moan.

Itachi smiles and started to rub her breast. Then he took off her shirt and smiled. "Your mine baby" he said looking at her creamy white skin. He started to kiss downers from her neck to her belly button. Sakura started to breathe heavily. Some one knocked on the door.

Sakura sighs in relief. "WHO IS IT?" Itachi growled a little "It Tobi. The leader said that everyone is require to go to dinner in 5 minutes." Said the boy and then bounced off. "Great what dose he wants now?" Itachi said under his breath getting off of Sakura. He grabs her shirt and hand it to her. She put it on quickly and got off the bed. "God I hate when Pain calls us for dinner" Itachi said out loud. Sakura could not help but laugh. She walked to the door. Itachi slam her into it and kissed her. Then he pulled away and opens it to let her go out first.

Meanwhile the near by village, Naruto asked everyone who knew Sakura. The villagers didn't see her at all. Sai had no luck either. Kakashi finely got a hit on were Sakura might be. They went back to Konaha and Kakashi told Tsunade what he had found out.

"One villager seen her walking back here when Itachi Uchiha was spotted and put her in ginjustu and took her some were." Kakashi said looking down. "WHAT?" Naruto and Sai together. They looked at each other with widen eyes. "If that true then we know that she is at the Akatsuiki hide out." Tsunade said in a sad voice.

Tsunade got up and walked to one of the windows. "Were is my student Sakura?" She asked her self. Tsunade started to fall to the ground passed out. "LADY HOKOCGE" Kakashi and Sai said. Naruto was there to keep her up. He picked her up bridle style and carried her to the couch and laid her down.

"GET A MADIC UP HERE NOW" Kakashi yelled. Sai went to grab a wet towel and put it on her forehead.


	4. Is Sakura part of the Akatsuiki?

Chapter 4

After a couple mouths living at the Akatsuiki hide out Sakura started to forget her life at Konaha. It was just starting to turn into winter.

"Good now that she started to forget her life maybe we can have her as our medic " Pein said to Itachi.

"Yes we can have her but won't she find out soon or later?" he asked

"Maybe if you keep talking about it" Pein said. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" as Tobi came in yelling.

Deidara came in and sighs "Tobi shut up before you get your ass kicked" Tobi pouted

"Tobi think sensei is being mean to Tobi," he said Deidara rolled his eyes. "Just shut up Tobi"

"Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said and was quit. Just then Zetus came in fallow by Sasori. Few moments later Konan and Hinda was the last two to come it.

Konan looked at them "Why could we not tell Sakura to come with us?" She asked them

"This meeting is about her." Pein said looking at everyone. "I am thinking about adding her to the clan IF she forgets her life at Konaha," he said "Are there any objections for her not to join?" Itachi asked. Zetus looked and Hinda who looked back. They both smiled at each other.

"We don't if we could eat her" They said at the same time. Itachi looked at them with an evil looked and they both shut up.

"If no objections then she is allowed." Pein said "Give this to her when you think she is ready to join Itachi" Itachi took the cloke and the outfit. He walked out. "Dismissed everyone" They all filed out one by one Konan was the last one out.

"Pein can we talk in your room?" she asked Pein nodded and they both walked into the room and end up having sex" (Aka Hehe sorry I know it a Itachi and sakura fic but could not help it)

Sakura was on the bed, were she had been sleeping. All this time reading when Itachi came in and place the stuff on the desk. "So how did the meeting go?" she asked looking up from the book. "All right" Itachi said walking towards her and lean down a kissed her lips.

Sakura put the book to the side and move over for Itachi to get on the bed with her. He smiled and pulled her over onto his chest. She smiled and lay her head down onto his shoulder. "May I ask what that stuff for on the desk?" she asked "You will find out later right now I need a shower care to join me?" he asked lifting her head up to meet his.

"Yes I will love to join you" She said and got up from him. Sakura and Itachi had done it many times before. She blushed the first time they took a shower together. She knew this time was defending but she didn't know what.

Itachi smiled and lead her to the bathroom. They started to undress, as soon Sakura was undress. Itachi was right on her. Sakura laughed as she lean back into him. Itachi could not help but start to kiss her neck.

Sakura moan "Itachi I though you wanted to have a shower" she said as she realized that he was wanted to have sex with her.

"Can't we have sex while we take a shower?" He asked, "I guess so" She replies in a moan.

Meanwhile in Konaha Naruto Kakashi and Sai watched over Tsunade more carefully. Naruto seem to stop Tsunade old grandma for that day when she fainted they found out that she had not eaten anything for that couple of weeks.

Naruto sighs and got Tsunade some food. "Eat," He said placing the food in front of her. Tsunade didn't. All she did was push the food out of her way. "Eat before I shove it down your tough" Naruto said getting ready to do as his promise.

"Enough Naruto" Someone said from behind. "Oh ya who going to make me?" he turn around and saw a sliver hair that was long. "WHAT YOU DOING HERE PERVY SAGE?" Naruto yelled. "I was in the neighborhood and though to drop by and see how Lady Tsunade was" Jiraiya said. "You need to eat" he said looking at Tsunade "You don't want to end up like you did few months back do you?" he asked

Few months earlier

"GET THE MEDICS UP HERE NOW" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto caught Tsunade and lay her down on the couch. Sai grab a wet rag and place it on her for head. The medics came up as fast as they could. They cheeked her breathing and everything that need to be done before moving her.

Once at the hospital Naruto walked back and fourth hoping everything is all right. The doctor came out and told them that she had no food for a couple of days and asked any thing happen before that.

Naruto stood there and said "Ya sakura had gone missing and I guess she is to worry about her to even eat" Everyone nodded in agreement Then the doctor said "Well keep a eye on her she will bound to not eat aging"

Naruto took the first shift to make sure that Tsunade eats and Sai then Kakashi.

End of flash back.

"I don't care as long as I get sakura back" Lady Hokage lay her head down on the desk. Naruto sighs and walked out. "You can try to get her to eat Pervy sage," he said and disappears.

Back at the Akatsuiki hideout, in Itachi's bathroom. Sakura was in the bathtub with Itachi and they were teasing each other. Sakura would mess with her breast. Itachi would rub his six-pack. (Aka yes Itachi has a six pack)

Sakura would blush and start rubbing Itachi cock. Itachi flip his head back and moan a little. "Cherry blossom please put your mouth on it please" he begged. "Nope not till we get into the shower" she said laughing and turn on the water and step in. "You're a tease" He said fallowing her and let the water run down his skin.

Yes there the next chapter will be the first sex chapter.

=^.^= Please review the chapter and any ideas please tell me I may put it in the Fic. Thank for reading


End file.
